


No Trouble

by Deannie



Series: hp100 drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-08
Updated: 2003-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's been a bad girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Trouble

She was joking, right? 

Ron looked from the charm to Hermione's face, and saw total truth written in her eyes. 

Even Harry seemed to pale at the thought of it. "Do you know how much trouble you could get into?" 

She flounced down into a chair, leaning forward earnestly. "They'd _never_ tell anyone," she assured them. "And besides, I'll put them back in the morning. I just wanted to teach those two a lesson." 

Ron put down the charm that held Crabbe's vastly miniaturized penis and shivered, looking up at Harry sadly. 

"I told you we'd been a bad influence." 

* * *  
the end


End file.
